


Volcano

by Anoel



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volcanoes melt me down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kitkatbyte for the beta.

Song: "Volcano" by Damien Rice  
Source: Queer as Folk S1-S2  
Size: 25 MB AVI  
Download: [Volcano](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Volcano.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
